As The World Falls Down
by Insanity2
Summary: Jareth goes mad............(THE CHAPTER WITH FIRE GANG IS NOW UP AND RUNNING)
1. Owl to Man

Note: I don't own these characters, I just think Jareth is really really sexy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I ran down the hall and jerked the door open to the library. I went and laid down on one of the coaches in the reading area. I cried there for a long time.  
  
How come no one wants me? I thought.  
  
My name is Grace, and I am an orphan. And I have been for years. It hurt knowing that no one wanted me. That if I were to leave the earth no one would care. All I ever wanted was for someone to want me to exist. My parents died because of a car crash. And I was left.  
  
No one ever wanted a girl who was a teenager, imaginative, and strongly believes in magic. I came to the library every night and cried.  
  
Alone. As all ways. I had no friends either. Well, unless you count the white owl that watches me every night. I some times talk to him. And he seems to understand even though he is, well, an animal.  
  
I opened the window and sure enough, there he was. I walked over to the check out desk and sat on top of it. I dried my tear stained face with my sleeve. I sat right across from the creature and started talking to him.  
  
"Why do you think no one wants me?" I said. "I mean, am I really all that terrible?" The owl shook its feathers as if saying no.  
  
I got down and walked towards the window.  
  
"Is it wrong to just want a place to belong?"  
  
It shook its feathers again. I turned my back towards it.  
  
"I mean doesn't any one want me?!"  
  
"I want you." Said a deep thrilling voice that sent chills down my back. I turned around and saw a man. A tall man dressed in black. I could see him staring at my through his dark eyes. He had a teasing smile on his face. As soon as I saw him my heart started to beat faster.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, choking on my words.  
  
"I am Jareth. The Goblin King, ruler of Goblin City, and your owl friend you talk to." I felt my throat close up.  
  
Can this be true? I thought. Is this really him? It must be. How could he come out of no where if he wasn't?  
  
I noticed he was staring at me. I stared back at him. I felt warm and comfortable. When I noticed what I was doing I blushed and looked away.  
  
"So Grace, every night for the past year you have talked to me. Trusted me. Confided in me. I feel like I know you better than any one. And, since you call me your friend, then I would like you to come live with me."  
  
"Come live with you?" I stammered.  
  
"Yes. You would have a place to belong. A place where you're wanted. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"Yes…" my voice seemed to be drifting.  
  
"Well then come live with me. You can rule at my side. You can talk to me whenever you want. And…" he walked over to be and took my hand and gently kissed it. "we can be closer than ever." He smiled teasingly.  
  
My heart was beating faster and faster by the second.  
  
"But why do you want me?" I asked.  
  
"Because, doll, you are so full of life."  
  
I stood there staring at him.  
  
He would give all this to me? I thought.  
  
"But what would you want in return?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said. I nodded. Everything around us withered away. Suddenly I find myself standing in front of to doors that led inside a huge castle.  
  
"This will be your new home!" Jareth said, almost singing. He opened the front doors and waved for me to go in before him. I walked down a long hallway looking at every painting, sculpture, and goblin as I walked by.  
  
But little did I know Jareth stood back at the door watching me.  
  
He said in a low cool voice "I want nothing……….yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~*~*~{}~ *~*~{}~*~  
  
Author's note: Ok here's the deal. I'll write more IF you review. So when I have reviews, I'll write. 


	2. The Castle & Goblin City

I walked down the hallway and came to two big doors.  
  
"This is my thrown room. Would you like to see it?" he said leaning against the doors. I nodded. He threw open the doors. Inside was the most magnificent room I have ever seen. It was a large round room with a huge thrown on the opposite walls of us. Behind the thrown were huge windows over looking some kind of maze. I walked over to the windows and peered down.  
  
"That is my labyrinth. And right below us is my goblin city." He said walking up beside me.  
  
"Is that all there are here? I mean, is it just us and fairy tale creatures?" I asked. He gave a playful teasing laugh.  
  
"Grace, Grace, Grace. You must remember. In this land, fairy tales are real. And to answer your question no, there are some humans here but they usually keep to themselves. They only talk to family or, well, me of coarse."  
  
"Will I be able to go into Goblin City?"  
  
"Grace, you are free to do whatever you like. It just, will you be a doll and not go into my labyrinth? It is a very big maze and I don't want to lose you." His eyes seemed so sincere.  
  
"No problem." I said. He smiled broadly.  
  
"You see? This what makes you so wonderful! Now come, I want to show you your room." He led me up a flight of stairs into another long hallway. But this hallway had doors leading in all different directions. He finally opened two large doors at the end of the hallway that had the words printed in gold: GRACE'S WING. Inside was a big round room that had doors leading into different directions, a lot like the thrown room.  
  
"This is your wing of the castle. These six rooms can be turned into whatever rooms you would like them to be. Except for this one." He said as he went into a larger room off to the side. It was a large bedroom that had dark wood furniture and red velvet sheets. And strangely had all her belongings in different areas in the room.  
  
"How did you get my things?"  
  
"Grace, must you always be told?" he said with a slight laugh. "I can perform magic."  
  
I smiled. How could I have forgotten? All my dreams were coming true so of coarse it was magic. How could it not be?  
  
"Thank you." I said. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Anything for you." My heart fluttered. "Why don't you go exploring? I have to go, um, HELP someone into a obliette." He started to walk away.  
  
"What's a obliette?" I called after him.  
  
"You don't want to know." He said over his shoulder. I went over to one of the big windows and peered down at Goblin City. I decided to go there first. It didn't take me long to get out of the castle. Already it seemed like my home.  
  
But the goblins did get me a little uneasy. As I would pass by they would be cheerful, smile, and say hello or they would sit there silently and stare at me, as if they knew something I didn't.  
  
When I opened the doors and went out into Goblin City things weren't any different. Most of them were nice. But no matter where I went everything was chaos. Chickens running around, people yelling, fairies flying around, creatures putting on shows in ally ways for money, people of all shapes in sizes talking in different languages, and best of all almost every body seemed like they noticed me and wanted me to stay and talk with them. Every body struck up a conversation with me. I was in paradise.  
  
I was looking at a bread stand when I bumped into a old goblin that had a sack of jewels hanging from it's belt.  
  
"Watch where you're going! " He yelled. He turned around and glared at me.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't looking…."  
  
"Well then look next time! The last thing we need here is another one of you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just forget I said it."  
  
"Well can you tell your name then?"  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"It's Hoggle. I don't you forget it!" he said with a huff.  
  
"Well, Hoggle, what do you mean about having another one of you here?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that there was another girl here before you." He said as he walked away.  
  
Another girl? I thought. 


	3. Confront the King

Another girl? I thought. How could there be another girl?  
  
I ran to the castle. I didn't know what I was doing but I just started running around the place as if I was looking for something. But what? I came into a room that looked like some kind of study. Sitting at the desk I say Jareth in one of his lose fitting type shirts. Then I realized it; I was looking for him.  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello darling. How do you like my place so far?" he asked. I didn't want to beat around the bush.  
  
"Jareth, I went into Goblin City today. And I met a goblin named Hoggle."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's an old goblin and he said something strange."  
  
"What's that darling?"  
  
I went over and stood right in front of him. I knelt down so I could see him eye to eye.  
  
"Did you have another girl living with you. One from, well, my world." The Goblin King seemed to be stunned by this. After a few seconds of searching my face, he seemed to snap out of it and put on a serious face.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, there was another girl here once. I thought I loved her. I took away her brother, I made her go through my labyrinth, and I would have given up my freedom for her. But she turned away. But later I knew that I never loved her. It was just an obsession I had for a while. But she is nothing to me now. All I have in my life is you. And that is all I want."  
  
I pretty much melted into these words.  
  
"But, why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.  
  
"Because!" his voice was sounding harsh, "Do you think you're the only one with regrets!?!?!" He stood up and moved over and looked out the window. I got up and walked over beside him. He looked at me. His face was full of sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's hard to think about how I was taken advantage of."  
  
"You mean she made you…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I was stunned. How could someone be that heartless?  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you. It would pain me to know that you carry that name in your mind day after day."  
  
"I understand." I said quietly.  
  
"Why don't you go wash up. Take a shower and do you hair? I'm having a ball tonight. It will be a masquerade. "  
  
"A ball! I've never been to a ball! But wait, why are we having a ball?"  
  
"In your honor dearest. It's to welcome you to your new life and to have you meet everyone." He smiled a snake like smile. My heart felt warm.  
  
He's throwing a ball for me! I thought. How sweat!  
  
I started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, doll, I'll have some of my girl goblins bring up your clothes I would like you to wear and help you with your hair if needed." He called after me.  
  
"When will the ball start?"  
  
"At 7:00. Don't be late Sarah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?" he said startled.  
  
"You called me…"  
  
"Oh, sorry hun. I was just thinking about something else…." He said as he turned back and looked out the window again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( ! * ! )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-----  
  
Ok, I have two things to say. Please review when you read this or I won't keep writing. I think it's a little rude when people don't review people's stories (that's just me, you may not agree with it but that's what I think). It's also nice to know what people think of your stories and if there good or sucky or whatever. And number two, I HAVE NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! And that means that I'll have plenty of time to write now so it would be a shame if no one reviewed…….(wink wink). 


	4. The Ball

Authors Note: Sorry about all the incorrect spelling in the story. Whenever I write it just flows and I don't stop so a lot of words are spelt wrong.  
  
I went up to my wing of the castle. I had decided to make one of my rooms into a playroom. With costumes and mirrors and have one of the walls made into a huge dressing table so I can put on make-up and things.  
  
As soon as I said that to one of the goblins he ran down to Jareth and within minutes the room magically filled with all the things I would want in it. But I couldn't play around now. I had to get ready for the ball.  
  
I took a shower and did my hair and put on the clothes the goblins brought up for me. In the end I had on a long velvet red dress. The straps were actually many little straps that crossed over in the back. The dress started out a deep red and went deeper and deeper until it hit the bottom, which is when it turned black. I had black velvet gloves on and my hair up in a French twist, which was held up by bobby pins. I had never been so dressed up before.  
  
I went down stairs and came to two doors that led into the ballroom. A goblin wearing a tuxedo was waiting outside the doors and would open them for people as they came. When I came to the doors his eyes got very big.  
  
"Your names is…?" he asked.  
  
"Grace." I answered.  
  
"Oh! It's you!" he said with his eyes growing bigger by the second. "Will you hold on a minute please ma'am?" I nodded.  
  
He cleared his voice then opened the doors and stepped out right in the doorway.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you your new queen, Grace!" he said in a loud voice.  
  
The crowd of masked creatures stared as I walked into the room. As soon as I took one step into the room I felt uncomfortable. Everyone was wearing black and white. I stood out very extremely. I walked through the crowd, which was till silent, and my face was getting to be the color of my dress.  
  
"If you don't calm down then I'll turn you into a goblin." I heard a voice say across the room. The voice sent chills up my spine, so of coarse, I knew who it was.  
  
I turned around just as the crowd parted. I saw across the room standing in a crowd of women was Jareth. He was wearing something different from everyone else just like I was. He had on black pants and a deep red shirt, the same red my dress was colored.  
  
He walked towards me with the usual teasing smile on. Music seemed to magically start playing as he took my hand and danced with me. The crowd was still silent as they watched us move across the floor.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked.  
  
"There jealous." He said, seeming to be oblivious that anyone else was in the room.  
  
"Well what should we do?"  
  
"Just let them stare." He said looking deep into my eyes.  
  
The song ended. The crowd seemed to have ended their trance and talked among themselves. Ever so often I would see people looking at me, but as soon as I looked at them they quickly turned away.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I'm bored." He said looking around him. He led me to a bowcany that seemed to be deserted. The view was beautiful. The tiny lights that were on in Goblin City seemed to light up the sky. I ran over to the rail and leaned over. Jareth walked slowly to the rail beside me.  
  
"The reason I took you away from all them was because I wanted to give you this." He said as he waved his hand and a peach appeared.  
  
"A peach?" I said taking it from him.  
  
"Yes. But it's not a regular peach. It helps you see dreams."  
  
"Dreams?" I said looking over the peach.  
  
"Yes. My dreams. And maybe if you're lucky…" he leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek. "I'll let you live them."  
  
His smile was still teasing me. I felt like the luckiest person on Earth. How could a man like me? Me? A silly 14 year old girl that lives off of her dreams and hopes?  
  
I took a bite of the peach. As soon as I did, everything went hazy. The last thing I remember is seeing Jareth smiling……  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ *~*  
  
Hmmmmmm……I wonder what will happen…..Well guess what. I'm not going to update if you don't review. It would be a pity to not know what will happen to Grace……. 


	5. The Revealed Goblin King

Authors Note: This is one of the chapters where things get to be pg-13.  
  
The sunlight spilled through the windows and onto my face. My eyelids grew red and I opened them, blinking trying to find out where I was. I felt a hand on my leg. I turned around and saw the Goblin King himself. I sat up shocked in horror. I rested my face in my hands, trying to remember what happened.  
  
Oh yes, I remember it clearly now. The whole night. The feeling hazy and having the king suggest carrying me to bed. The throwing on the cushy surface. The undressing. How could I have done this? I was only 14.  
  
Were we using protection? How could this be possible? I feel like such a slut.  
  
Grace, this is what people do when they're in love, I told myself. It's perfectly normal.  
  
I looked at Jareth still sleeping in the bed.  
  
And the ball!!!!! All those people wandering what happened to their hosts!!!!!! I was starting to feel sick to my stomach.  
  
Calm down. Everything will be okay, I kept saying to myself.  
  
"Good morning…"  
  
"Jareth!" I said startled, grabbing a robe and putting it on. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm wonderful. Well, ever since last night."  
  
"I need to talk to you about that."  
  
"Sure. Go ahead." He sat up. His muscles were very impressive. Why did I have to be so out of it last night?  
  
"Well, um, you see the thing is…" I started to stammer.  
  
"Dove, you can ask me anything about what happened last night. Ever since then I feel free to talk to you about anything." I nodded. Okay, I can do this.  
  
"Did we use well, protection last night?"  
  
He started laughing. He had the coyly smile on that I loved.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot! I can use magic whenever I want to! Now last night I put a spell on you, just for one night, so that it will be impossible to get you pregnant or sick. Lord knows I don't want a baby in the castle." I sat on the bed. Well, at least everything was safe…  
  
Later that day I went out to the Goblin City. I was just walking along when I noticed something. Over to the far corner of the city there seemed to be an edge of a forest.  
  
"But, how could that be? It wasn't there yesterday."  
  
"Haven't you learned anything?" said a strange voice behind me. I turned around and saw who it was.  
  
"Hogbrain!"  
  
"Hoggle!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry. What were you saying about learning?"  
  
"Well things aren't always as they seem. Especially to people from your world."  
  
"You mean like that girl who was terrible and cruel and mistreated everyone?"  
  
Hoggle's suddenly became hurt.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Jareth."  
  
"Well that's just the kind of thing Jareth would say. He doesn't know about feelings. The only thing he does know is about how to crush them. I'm warning you! Stay away from him!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, I'M warning YOU! Keep your mouth shut or I'll, I'll….I'll make you a prince!" I don't know how I came up with that. I just thought it would be the number one thing that he wouldn't want to be.  
  
Hoggle's face was very hurt now. He turned away and walked in the other direction.  
  
"Humans, there all the same. So cruel…" I heard him mumble.  
  
I had so much rage that I just ran in the other direction: strait into the forest. I ran for along time. I ran nowhere really. By the time I was out of my rage I was lost. I looked around, confused, scared, and lost.  
  
"Great!" I thought out loud. "Now I'm lost. Jareth won't be happy."  
  
"Hey lady can we ask you a question?" a crazed voice said. I jumped. I looked around. Trying to see if anything was out there, if anything was moving. But nothing.  
  
"Well can we?" said another crazed voice. This time it sounded a little different from the last time.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"No, WE want to ask YOU a question." Said another voice, yet again different from the last. I looked around. The voices were coming from different directions.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"No, WE want to ask YOU only ONE question."  
  
"Well okay. What is it?"  
  
I heard a low giggling in the trees and bushes.  
  
"Does your head come off?"  
  
  
  
Okay the next chapter involves my next favorite characters….THE FIRE GANG!!!! So if you want to see what the Fire Gang does to Grace, then review. I'll never put the next chapter if you don't review………….*wink wink*…….. 


	6. Chilly Down

I know I haven't updated in months, but here it is. It's short but it's good. We're getting closer to the end (famous last words).  
  
"What?" I asked getting a little frantic. "Does your head come off?" said a furry red and orange creature that sprung out from a nearby tree. As soon as that creature did, about 15 other creatures looking extremely similar came out too. "Ah!!!" I screamed every time one of them popped out. "Come on let's take off her head!" said one of the creatures. "Who are you!?" I asked as I started to back away. "We're the Fire Gang!" "And we're gonna take off your head!" "Are you sure we can?" They started talking to each other in stead of me. I started to back away a little faster. "Of coarse we can take off her head!" "I don't think we can." I started going faster and faster. "Why not?" "Because we couldn't take off Sarah's head." I stopped. "What did you say?" I asked, my head spinning. They looked at me. The flare seemed to go out in their eyes. "Uh.nothing." Said one of the Fire Gang. "No, I KNOW there was another girl here. But what did you say her name was?" One of the creatures put his ears down like a cat would. Most of them started to act a little uneasy. "Well.um.her name was uh." "Tell me!!!!!" I yelled, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Her name was Sarah." My head suddenly hurt. I ran and ran and ran. Some how I got back to the Goblin City, but at the other end. I kept running until I was in the castle. I wanted to go up to my room. On the way there I ran through the study. Jereth was there. He looked up at me. "Grace, what's wrong?" he said. I backed away, and ran to my room without answering him. I threw myself on my bed and started to cry. For some reason, the name Sarah always made me cry. That was my sister's name. She was actually the one who taught me about the Labyrinth. She also became an orphan when our parents died. Even though she was much older then me, we were very close. But after awhile she didn't talk to me much. She would spend all her time in her room. Some times I would hear a man's voice coming from her room, but I was never able to recognize it. I thought that's why she was in there most of the time. So me and my sister, Sarah, were very close.until she was murdered.  
  
Want to know what happens next? Then review. 


End file.
